


A Wall Of One's Own

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A room of one's own - isn't it obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wall Of One's Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jae Gecko (jaegecko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegecko/gifts).



Saga has never read Virginia Woolf; nor has she any interest in writing fiction. She knows the famous quotation, but she always thought it was obvious. Of course one needs a room of one's own if one is to function at all in this world. 

She just hadn't thought how unsettling it could be, having someone else in there with her. Once, when she was a child, a raven fell down the chimney and flapped around the house, scattering soot. It didn't belong there; she couldn't get it out.

One needs one's room. So why wouldn't one build a wall?


End file.
